Japan Brazil Connection
by Willy Dan
Summary: Translated. Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko. Two monks, two hearts, two nationalities, two elements of nature and one thing bears on their minds.


JAPAN BRAZIL CONNECTION

In another training Day in Xiaolin Temple, the monks make a review about act with each other. Nobody was focused and rightly who gone bad was Dojo. Two of them were more distracted, among them Raimundo and Kimiko

Master Fung: Now my students, besides passing time fighting, it's time to show me what you learned with it. OK Dojo, down the ragdolls. This lesson you will think in your interior strenght, being only one with your elements and Shen Gong Wus.

Dojo: Here it goes! (down ragdolls looking alike their enemies) I hope they really are.

(Raimundo listening music, Kimiko brushing the hair, Clay making a wooden cow and Omi gazing for a bee)

Mestre Fung: Start!

Raimundo: Sword of Storm!

Kimiko: Eye of Dashi!

Clay: Ruby of Ramses!

Omi: Orb of Tornami!

KZZT! PLASH! FWOOM! (monks attacking the tree and Dojo)

Dojo: I think they missed again.

Master Fung: I feared it, the ragdolls are still intact and even though you have improved, it was no use. (taking all of the monks) Raimundo listening music in his 3PM, Kimiko brushing the hair, Clay playing with a cow e Omi looking for a bee.

Omi: Sorry! I had the head in my clouds.

Raimundo: Is "the clouds in my head"!

Omi: This too!

Kimiko: I think I was thinking in anyone.

Clay: No way! I looked you with the eyes wide opened than other ones from a raging bull looking for red-dressing someone.

Kimiko: WHAT! (angry and burning)

Clay: Nothing, nothing!

Omi: HAHAHAHAHA! Kimiko looks alike a raging bull!

TACK! PAFF! POW! SPACK! TUMP! (Kimiko catches Omi and beats him)

Kimiko: What did you say?

Omi: Nothing!

Raimundo: I don't know why, but looks I'm distracted too.

Dojo: No time to talk! Somebody caught some Shen Gong Wus of ours with the distraction.

Clay: Who was? Hannibal Bean?

Omi: No, it has a visible shadow.

Raimundo: Wuya?

Omi: Chase Young would know this earlier.

Kimiko: Cyclops?

Omi: Stupid like a door, and a way too big to enter in the safe.

Dojo: Let's see it later, but any Shen Gong Wu revealed itself, although we saved all of them, is too easy find another one newly activated.

(Dojo grows)

Dojo: If the crossing-hearts, we will leave them!

Raimundo: Who is the crossing-hearts?

Kimiko: I hope He isn't talking about us!

In the Mountain of No Where, Jack Spicer, along Tubbimura, Katnappé and Vlad, start counting the stolen Shen Gong Wus. Almost nothing missing, foremost, half of them.

Vlad: Most of them are here. If we had been caught stealing everything, we would gone bad.

Katnappé: Shut up, you stupid russian! And even you wanna make our work, would be too easy to be detected!

Tubbimura: That's it, honorable kitty! Whit the Xiaolin Monks after us, without the Shen Gong Wu, We'll be most powerful than they!

Omi: Talk it for you, chubby!

Jack Spicer: As I noticed, but looks alike you didn't figure out our plan!

Kimiko: Besides your robots appearing, boring us and make it too easy... Please! (ironizing)

Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots attack!

Raimundo: Great! (ironic tone)

(robots arriving)

Kimiko: CAT'S EYE DRACO! ARROW SPARROW!

Raimundo: CREST OF CONDOR! BLADE OF NEBULA!

Clay: LONGHORN TAURUS! BIG BANG METEORANG!

Omi: KAIJIN CHARM! SHIMO STAFF!

(attacks)

Clay: Make it better, you poisonous snake

Jack Spicer: Actually, I supposed to make my pals make this work! The bald is mine!

Katnappé: Leave the explosive little girl with me!

Tubbimura: The cowboy is mine!

Vlad: Rest for me the girl's boyfriend!

Jack Spicer uses the Lotus Twister in Omi and throws him to a waterfall. Tubbimura, facing Clay off, just was beaten although using the Mantis Flip Coin. Vlad and Katnappé start the fight, but…

Vlad: Here I go! FIST OF TEBIGONG!

Raimundo: Kimiko! (appears in her front)

BASH! (Raimundo is attacked)

Raimundo: You're Lucky 'cause I'm too hard to fall!

Katnappé: Think better! THIRD ARM SASH!

Kimiko: Beware! (makes the same)

POW! (Kimiko receives a punch)

Vlad: I don't know what do you have in mind, but a big attraction!

Katnappé: MEOW! Remember just a thing, fire consomes wind! See you!

(bad guys leaving)

Clay: This is a way too suspect!

Omi: But they left some Shen Gong Wus! MIND READER...

Kimiko: Don't dare!

Raimundo: Wanna know what happens if you read our minds?

Clay: What?

Raimundo: We'll rock you, cheese Ball and giant of Texas!

Clay: Now you drove me angry you...

Dojo: Sorry to intrude, or will be a showdown between you. I guess is better keep the Shen Gong Wus .

Back to Xiaolin Temple, everybody sleeps, Definitely Omi and Clay traveled in Raimundo and Kimiko's minds usind the Shadow of Fear. Both them were dreaming almost the same thing, and almost never thought nothing but each other, but in the morning after having breakfast…

Raimundo: I don't know what happened, but somebody traveled in my mind and saw that I had a secret dream.

Kimiko: I talk the same, one of you must have used a Shen Gong Wu to read my mind.

Omi: I not!

Clay: Me neither!

Omi and Clay: MIND READER CONCH!

Raimundo: (thinking) Man! I wish I wanna be in Japan with Kimiko, would see everything, besides the 100 most loved thing of there.

Kimiko: (thinking) Man! I wish I wanna be in Brazil with Raimundo, would see everything, besides the 100 most loved thing of there.

Clay: EARTH TO KIMIKO AND RAIMUNDO! Dojo is calling us!

Dojo: Master Fung said that if two of yours think like only one with your elements, can have a flawless victory, but for a while, we Will have a couple out! Unless you calm the storms in your minds.

Kimiko: I passed for this after losing against Spicer and I overcame!

Omi: As you say, after the storm, comes the flood.

Raimundo: Calm!

Omi: This too!

In Jack Spicer's mansion...

Katnappé: The Four Stooges are still after us, but we may left a Shen Gong Wu in the way.

Vlad: Looks we gone Jack.

Tubbimura: That's it! We gone bad and we can give a chance for the monks.

Jack Spicer: I don't think so, although I have one of this, I stole also from the evil. MOBY MORPHER! (turning Vlad)

Vlad: Lame, back to normal before I smash you!

Jack Spicer: Yes! Yes! But after you defeat me!

Katnappé: Wanna know? I'm going after the left Shen Gong Wu, before you go down. But before...

SLASH! (Katnappé tears Vlad and Jack's pants)

Tubbimura: It's a waste of time they being watched my us!

Meanwhile, the monks retrieve the lost Shen Gong Wu. When the fight happened that moment, Jack left behind the Monkey Staff.

Dojo: Shen Gong Wu sight!

(monks running)

Omi: Great! Jack left the Monkey Staff and won't eat bananas so early!

Clay: Besides this, let's see...

SLASH! (Katnappé's cats stretches the monks)

Kimiko: Katnappé! I know!

Katnappé: I came prepared against a bucks-a-plenty niponic girl. Therefore I wanted to know again my genetically modified kitties!

Kimiko: You'll pay for it!

Tubbimura: This if you pass me!

Vlad: And me!

Jack Spicer: And me!

Clay beats Tubbimura Two-ton Tunic, but He reacts usind the Tongue of Saiping calling a lot of woodpeckers. Omi try to avoid Jack-Bots' attacks and do it in the moment when uses against Jack the Orb of Tornami launching ice. Raimundo to using the Golden Tiger Claws to get the Shen Gong Wu, faces Vlad. He, Katnappé and Kimiko touches the Monkey Staff and...

Vlad: We challenge you for a Xiaolin Showdown.

Kimiko: The game is race with obstacles. The first pair that arrive, no matter if one misses, win.

Raimundo: The Sword of Storm and Star Hanabi against Woozy Shooter and Reversing Mirror.

Katnappé: Besides this, we come up with a Shen Yi Bu Challenge, Shroud of Shadow and Changing Chopsticks against Silk Spitter and Thorn of Thunderbolt.

Everybody: LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

(changing enviroment)

Clay: For real they must be most united than sheepdogs protecting the sheeps!

Omi: Yes? I bet my dime that our friends will win.

Jack Spicer: Is "I bet my Money", bald!

Tubbimura: I supposed to be there!

Kimiko, Raimundo, Vlad and Katnappé: GONG YI TENPAI!

The run starts, Raimundo causes a cyclone using the Sword of Storm, but Vlad makes him locked in it using the Reversing Mirror. What he did not expect was be beaten by the adversary using the Shroud of Shadow. Katnappé makes Kimiko be mistook using the Woozy Shooter but she was hit by Star Hanabi. The pairs almost left the track, but when the monks work together, used the Changing Chopsticks in the moment when the villaisn used the Thorn of Thunderbolt and the Silk Spitter and hit each other. With this, the victory belongs Raimundo and Kimiko.

Raimundo: HEHEHEHEHE! They really don't know what is teamwork!

Vlad: Because aren't we the lovely couple!

Katnappe: Beware, someday will fall in love for each other!

Kimiko: When disappear from our eyes.

(Jack escapes)

Omi: Going anywhere?

Jack Spicer: Keep it! AAAHHH! (devolving the stolen Shen Gong Wus and runs of fear)

Tubbimura: We'll meet again!

Clay: Kiss a donkey's butt if you dare!

Back to temple...

Master Fung: I'm so proud of you, I hope you show more of you in the training later. And how to be one with your elements and Shen Gong Wus, deserve progress more.

Raimundo: Anything of it couldn't happened if I didn't have a help from a little japanese girl!

Omi: This really reveals that they love each other!

Clay: Yes, pal!

Raimundo: But Kimiko, what do you feel of me?

Kimiko: Not at all!

Master Fung: Kimiko!

Kimiko: Alright! In the fight I was not very focused on you more after I had to remind myself that I was never alone with my best partner who usually rely on me, but my heart beat so hard when I saw in your eyes and you in mine, even though the we do not have a kind of loving attraction as intentional, but even if none of us admit, it seems that we show our love a little, but we are too young to go much further. Phew! And is the end! (opening a big smile and giving a blink)

THE END


End file.
